warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Happy to help :) And with the requesting help, its either around 50 pages or 100 pages but idk xP It All Ends (On July 15) 01:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol not sure how I did that... xD It All Ends (On July 15) 01:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol :P Yep, that wasn't weird. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Perfectly normal. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha lol :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Then tell Heidi, Sydney, Bella, Carter, Loralei, Logan, Kayla, Lauren, Jessi, and Hanna that I said hi to :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Main Page help Hey! Cute Wiki. Get with SnapeFan1 and let me know some sections you may want? Like "Featured ____ " ideas. Maybe a Poll Idea? Etc. Once you compile some ideas, I can get it all together and line it up.. etc :) Let me know, as I am usually super busy on the True Blood Wiki! :) Buffymybasset Well, we can of course have a Featured Article section and to vote for featured articles, along with a section for announcemnts and also a section like 'A word from the Founder' where you say something about the wiki :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Anytime; and you go do that :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If you like the layout, describe it or how it to Buffy :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) layout Yes, I can do something like that. Let me find someone who can resize a background picture for me to use. Does any image of a cat work? I can come up with some images, and you could chose the one you like best... Then I can choose my colors for the Wiki better. Buffy Great! =D ★Rainwillow★ 07:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I had to go. Oh and of course you can add more detail to Streamwater!CinderxLion 14:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) nothin just woke up CinderxLion 14:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol i never wake up b4 7:30CinderxLion 14:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a geat job you made me sound like a fairy tale!!!!CinderxLion 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WHat you can do is amazing!CinderxLion 14:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Right sorry CinderxLion 14:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) kk It's SHOWTIME!!CinderxLion 15:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I made moonwing of WinterclanCinderxLion 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey CinderxLion 22:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) wow 7 hour practice. Nothins new sure ill role play on the wind chasers...CinderxLion 22:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) leaving. bye-bye hi. I'm leaving every wiki except my wiki, Living on our own Wiki. you can contact me there.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 23:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much; I'm free for most of the night :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can. :) Rainlegs Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! XD Rainlegs Nothin' much. You? Rainlegs Okay. BTW, are people allowed to just randomly make their own cats related to another? I just checked Reedstar, and CinderxLion just added their cat as her brother... :P Rainlegs Can I go ahead and remove it? XP Marshmellow? lol Rainlegs XD I dunno. I only have cats in WinterClan. :P I can make a few more cats to rp in whatever clan you want to rp in. I'll make a brother and sister. Give me a few minuted to come up with names and descriptions. :) Yay :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep! XP Rainlegs Heck ya! Pepperblaze is completely oblivious, though. XP Silvermist can see it... :P Let meh come up with a name... XD HI Autumnrose! =D ★Rainwillow★ 13:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) New Topic Hi Autumnrose! Now that we are BOTH active on this wiki again....xD, I wanted to ask you a question. Since you appointed me an admin on here ( hope you didn't forget), can you please give me admin rights? Sorry if I sound selfish.... ★Rainwillow★ 13:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep; sorry I didn't respond to your other message. I'm on like three different intenet tabs trying to multitask xDGwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P and sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol :) AutumnClan? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :( Most likely she'll be online tonight, but idk. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! Btw, I see you figured out how we could role-play on here! =D Think I could join you, Rainlegs, and SnapeFan1 tonight? xD ★Rainwillow★ 23:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I hate multitasking.....anyways, I was wondering if I could role-play with you, Rainlegs, and Snapefan1 when they come on. I saw you guys role-playing on the Clans pages and it looked fun. ★Rainwillow★ 23:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What Clan? ★Rainwillow★ 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh....yeah.. I'm online now though. :D ★Rainwillow★ 02:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep; for now at least :) Might have to go soon, but idk Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That's okay! I'm on now....are you? ★Rainwillow★ 02:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol! :P ★Rainwillow★ 03:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, but why is everything pink?! (lol i hate pink sorry XD) 03:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh and im leaving this wiki sorry but i have no time for wikis anymore 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, although i'm going back and forth on wikias! xD So many messages...and plus i'm rping on youtube with so many rpers! :P Sorry if i send back slow replies; Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) A bit busy, but I'll see if i can put in a few roleplay posts :) And awsome :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't mind it one bit. :) Rainlegs I'll finish it in a little while. :) BTW, Snape's computer crashed, and she won't be on for a few weeks. :( Yea, I'm ok! I just forgot my password, and just remembered it today! Sorry about that! :) Cats Oh, I have family info for Skyfoot, and I forgot to give it to you - here it is! Mate: Falconsun - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Kits: Cliffkit - Gray tom with an orange tail and green eyes, Webkit - dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes, Darkleaf: large black tabby she - cat with amber eyes, Leafwhisker: Light brown tabby, and Firetree - large flame colored tabby tom Mother: Sandfrost: Orange tabby with deep blue eyes, former leader of a group of rouges Father: Mudstorm: Evil light brown tom with icy blue eyes, former deputy of a group of rouges Sorry about that! Yeah :( I'm trying to use a really slow computer with faulty internet, but I'll be trying to edit on wikia once in a while, but idk :/ It may take several weeks to get my laptop fixed, but for now, I'm trying to use the slow one. Better than nothing. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey roise i wanna join. can I? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) FreeClan Oh could I make a cat for FreeClan too? Here are the details, and I put a picture! Name: Furball Gender: She-cat Decription: A small, white she-cat with plack patches, and olive green eyes. Personality: Not the nicest cat, but can be nice at times. She is a warrior, but goes back home at night. She is around 36 mons old. Family: Mother: Pixie: Gray tabby with blue eyes Father: Blast: Looks like Furball, but has green eyes. Siblings: Hailey: Bright white she cat with deep blue eyes Anna: Bright orange she cat with dark green eyes Micaela: Gray tabby with orange eyes Kaston: Bright yellow and orange tabby tom with soft brown eyes Caleb: tom that looks exactly live Furball Neices and Nephews: Ron: Brown tabby tom with geen eyes Oreo: Looks exactly like Furball, and has blue eyes, tom Thanks! Skyfoot21 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 Blackfrost: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Warrior/Queen Gender: Female Pelt: Texcudo Eyes: Green Physical Description: A black and white she-cat with brightgreen eyes Other: Has a scar over one eye. Mate to Bloodstar Bloodstar: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Leader Gender: Male Pelt: I dont know what you'd call it but its just one strait color Eyes: Left:Green Right:Amber Physical Description: A blood-red tom with a nicked ear (right) Other: His mother is Mothwing and is father is Jayfeather. Tangletail Clan: Nightcaln, Mistclan (formely) Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Pelt: Tabby Eyes: Amber Physical Description: A brown black and gray tabby tom. Other: His mate left him, theres a conspericy about his family in his home clan (Mistclan), and Darkfire killed his father and mother. thanks rosey Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 21:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) okay ill rp blackfrost and you can chosse a clan for me i dont care thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 01:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay winterclans fine and what is "my page"? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay how do you get that template Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thats alright i gotta go can i do it tomarrow? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i am now autumn whats wrong? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 15:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) nothing really i have a small head ache cause i just got up, im editing my user page and im on chapter 8 or 9 on Crookedstar's Promise. what about you Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) awesome.....do you wanna write fanfictions about stuff other than warriors, cause i have a fanfic site that you can join Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) no i bet your awesome......i havent seen your stories so why dont you write one and if it has some.....lesser awesome spots ill help you with it, K? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i can find a picture of my kitty T_T Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I cant get my picture to work on my template i uploaded the pic its title is Blackfrost thank you so much Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i mightve messed it up...sorry Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OMS autumn now my page sucks *gives you the evil eye* Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) haha awesome Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) coolieo but i cant read the green writing Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O Hai! Wassup? --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] okie Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) awesomeness times 4. what color purple is that Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) sure where do i go and i still cant fix my picture Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) you said winterclan Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) okie and that wiki i was talking to you about is Worlds of Fanfictions wiki Glass Heart Breaks So Easily i did i mess up the page but i fixed it thats why it took me forever sorry :P Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) imma make my page and roleplay :) Glass Heart Breaks So Easily HELLO RP ive ben waiting for two days T_T me no likey waiting >:P butt for real please role play Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 00:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Autumnrose! Can I make a page for my cat Firesky and how do you make those boxes? KK THX! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 00:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'P']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'o']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'k']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'e']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'m']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'o']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'n']] 00:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Autumnrose, this is chinapro. :) I was wondering if I could join some of the clans and when I get more familiar with this wikia if I have your permission to create a clan?? So far I have put comments on the Summerclan, Winterclan, Autumnclan (hey, your name's in there! xD), Springclan, and Freeclan asking to be a warrior. I hope this is okay--because I can take back those requests if I can only be in one clan. Thanks! :) Siggie starts HERE xD ---> -The loyalty, honor, grace, and kindness of a warrior- (I have all those, right? xP) 00:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Autumnrose sorry i wasn't on for so long i got busy with a bunch of stuff. So hows it goin? Just wanted to drop by. 13:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey autumny i read somewhere you lrft but you made that blog so i was like.....WTF and since when did we get an IRC and did you leave warriors wiki? The Moose Has Spoken 06:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! May I join SummerClan? I made a page for my cat, Ivyheart. Ivyheart 03:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) California!!!!! Hey Autumn! I won't be on until Monday, as I'm going on vacation 'till Monday. Good luck with the wiki while I'm gone! <3, Rainlegs 03:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Summerclan as a silvertabby queen with dark blue eyes and thick fur, kits are Sapphirekit and Diamondkit.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker on Springclan can I be your apprentice? I'll be a blueish silvertabby (that is what my cats always look like!) she-cat with dark blue eyes. The name will be Silverpaw.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker hey autumny i read somewhere you lrft but you made that blog so i was like.....WTF and since when did we get an IRC and did you leave warriors wiki? Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 21:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im thinking of archiving the Roleplay for SummerClan since its startin to get our of control xP Tell me what you think about the idea --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] HELP! UNBRIFAN8 IS THREATENING TO KILL SKYMIST OFF THE RP SITE! YOU HAVE TO STOP HER! Rainface, a honest warrior 23:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's see. SummerClan has been attacked by WinterClan (6 times or something like that) Luckshine has had kits though i am taking care of them. Riverpaw is the new meddie cat apprentice. Graypaw and Eclipsepaw are training to be warriors. Firesky and Moonshade are now mates. Swiftfoot, another person, has joined. Rowanflight, another person, is going to have kits. AutumnClan attacked (Chinapro's idea). ummm, yea, i'll let you know about anything else. Rainface<3 01:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait what time does it start? User:Ivyheart 20:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So you mean 8 eastern time? User:Ivyheart 20:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What time does it end? 30 past 8/9? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Am now :P User:Ivyheart 02:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there, Autumn. I take it you're one of the admins here. Anyways, it's me, Cloudskye. I'm from WW. I've come to tell you that you have many images that are not allowed to be on here, because they violate Warriors Wiki policy. Please remove them. If not, you will be reported. *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luckshine.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rowanflight.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:RoseStar.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lavastorm_request_1.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:CinderXLion.request.Starshine-1-.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lava.kit.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pine.kit.alt.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bracken.kit.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:230.jpg *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kittypet_Blanks_FemaleShort.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blazeheart_request.png Please take care of this asap. If not, you will be reported to WW staff. --Cloudskye of WW Sure! :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 14:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) kk do you think you could get on chat? :) I'm gonna get on chat now. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 14:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the links should work now... This is what I get for not paying attention to what I type. Sorry 'bout that! =) --Cloudskye yea, i am on. Rainface<3 20:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll edit there sense you editted there last. Rainface<3 21:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi ugly poopface. go die in a hole. Violetsong 21:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Autumnrose. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'll start working on the wiki in the next day or two, so in the meantime, please put into an appropriate category to fully meet the criteria for help. There are only a few, so it won't take long. For the main page redesign, did you have anything specific in mind? If you've seen a main page layout that you like on another wiki, feel free to link me to it, and I'll setup the layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Which sections of the HP wiki's main page (Featured Article, Blogs, etc.) do you want to use here? Also, if you want a slider, please link me to (up to) 4 images to use (preferably 660x360 or larger), and which page you want each image to link to. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The new main page layout is up with the sections you requested. As you can see, I used the same font from the logo to make the section headers. If you want to use a different font or different colors for the sections or headers, let me know. Oh, and about the text for the new messages pop-up, that's controlled with MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessagesmulti. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ----- autumn, some categories are red links D: they weren't red links yesterday ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 12:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) nevermind, it got fixed ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC).. i think question, how do i edit it? Rainface<3 18:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Autumnrose! Is it allright if I create a Clan called WildClan? If I look at a Clan page, I know for the biggest part how to make one. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC)